Scrooge McDuck
Summary Scrooge McDuck was born in Glasgow, Scotland in 1867 to a poor family and was the oldest of three brothers. At the age of 10, Scrooge became a shoe polisher to earn more money for his family but his first client scammed him by paying with an American dime, unusable in Scotland. Nevertheless, Scrooge keeps the dime and, recognizing it as the start of something big, moves to the U.S. at age 13 to work as a river-boater with his uncle. But when his uncle dies two years later, a gang of outlaws known as the Beagle Boys destroyed his steamboat and left him jobless. After a short career as a cowboy, Scrooge becomes a miner and decides to participate in the Klondike Gold Rush, which is when he explored White Agony Creek. Despite hearing tales of the creek being protected by a giant monster, Scrooge ventures into it and discovers that the "giant monster" was simply the preserved corpse of a mammoth. He enters the creek and finds the legendary Goose Egg Nugget, an artifact that makes him rich. After several run-ins with adversaries who attempted to steal his fortune, Scrooge continues mining and making deals, decisions that eventually made him a billionaire.Over 15 years later though, he ends up lonely and invites Donald Duck (along with his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie) over for Christmas where he tells them his life story. Once he finishes, the new generation of Beagle Boys attack Scrooge but he fights off and defeats them. Afterwards, Scrooge becomes an adventurer once again (this time with his nephews) and continued to get richer. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least 5-B Name: Scrooge McDuck Origin: Disney Gender: Male Age: 88 Classification: Duck Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Summoning via genie lamp and Didgeridoo Flute, Duplication via Multiplicator, Inertia Negation via Anti-Inertia Gun, Durability Negation via Omnisolve, Berserk Mode | Same as before, Flight Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Collapsed two pillars. Can effortlessly uproot trees or throw rhinos into them, destroyed a cruise ship). Omnisolve negates durability, as it dissolves anything that it touches | At least Planet level (Comparable to Super Goof who casually one-shot a planet busting comet and pushed a planet back into orbit) Speed: Supersonic+ (Reacted to cannonball fire and regularly dodges bullets from very close range), likely Massively Hypersonic (Runs from California to the North Pole within minutes on a daily basis) | Massively FTL+ (On par with Super Goof who can fly to other planets and circled the universe in a short timeframe) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (He has lifted grown men and barbells with multiple plates.) |''' Unknown''' Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Building Class | At least Planet Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Has tanked landmine and dynamite explosions) | At least Planet level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Higher with several weapons. Standard Equipment: Walking stick, pogo stick, shovel, pickaxe, McDuck Sword, medieval armor, a revolver, a double-barreled shotgun, a Winchester M1876, dual Colt .45 Peacemakers, a boomerang, a rope, a Bowie knife, Omnisolve, Multiplicator, Anti-Inertia Gun, Slippery Gun, garlic necklace, Fountain Pen, Winter Mittens, Magica's Wand, etc. | Same as before, money belt Intelligence: Very high. Manages the largest economic empire in the world. Great at chess, improvising, persuasion and skilled with many different weapons. Knows boxing and martial arts. Weaknesses: Short tempered, greedy, faints if a relative asks for more than 10 dollars. Key: Base | Super Scrooge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Disney Category:Ducks Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Berserkers Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Rich Characters Category:Billionaires Category:Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5